Konoha High School Book 1
by AllNightJAM
Summary: Konoha High School is from Ake92.What happens when a couple of teenagers meet for the first time? Will love spark or die?
1. Chapter 1

** Konoha High Book 1 Ch. 1**

** by Ake92 in DevianArt**

B b b b l l l l l l l l e e e e e e e e p p p p p

Sakura opened her eyes, and harshly shut the alarm clock off. Rolling over in her bed, tangling the sheets further, she let out a sigh. "Well here we, go first day of school, Junior year." she said to herself.

"Cha And what an awesome year it's gonna be " Her inner self stated.

Yeah, well I guess I have to wake the other bitches.

Sakura stood and walked to her door, grabbing a blow horn on her way. Opening the door and sticking her hand out, she laid down on the horn, sending an echo throughout the whole house.

"What the hell? ? ?" a blond girl asked, bursting from a hall. "Sakura what the hell? You have got to be the biggest ass " Ino yelled. Ino was the second most sought after girl in the highschool. She had long bleach blond hair, pulled into a ponytail with some hanging in her face. Her eyes were a pale robin's egg blue.

"Ino-pig we have school today, did you forget?" Sakura asked, smirking. Now Sakura was THEE most sought after girl in school. She had short shoulder length pink hair, emerald green eyes, and the body of a Victoria's Secret super model.

"Oh shit " cam another voice from behind Ino. "I totally forgot." This girl was Hinata. Hinata was a shy girl with blue/purple hair and milky white eyes, she was one of the nicest girls in school. After Ino it was a tie between her and Tenten for the third most sought after girl.

"Tenten you up?" Hinata called.

"Yeah."

The girl all departed back into their rooms, and got ready for the day. They all took showers and pulled on their school uniforms, which was a green skirt, green knee high socks, black Mary Jane's, and a short sleeved white blouse, with a green scarf. Once they were done, they grabbed their school bags and met each other ion the garage.

"You guys can take the car if you want." Sakura said.

"Then what her you going to take?" Tenten asked, placing her school bag in the backseat of the red Jaguar.

"I'm taking the bike." Sakura said, strapping on a motorcycle helmet, and strapping her bag on to the back of a black and chrome motorcycle. The seat was leather, and it had her name on it in red stones.

"Damn Sakura, you already want to cause a scene on the first day?" Ino asked piling into the passenger's side of the car.

"You know it." Sakura smirked starting the bike and speeding out of the garage.

"That girl has issues." Tenten said, watching her.

"Leave her along Tenten." Ino said. "She just likes the quiet time before the fan boy's attack her."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Oh shit, come on we have to hurry." Tenten said slamming her door shut. Hinata didn't even bother opening her door, she just jumped in, and they were gone, Ino at the wheel. If they didn't catch up to Sakura not only would they be late, but Sakura could get mobbed by thousands of crazy horny fan boys.

Sakura pulled into the school parking lot, and threw the kick stand down on her bike, killing the ignition. She looked around and sw the fan boys everywhere. "Shit."

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned to the voice. It was the too loud for his won good Naruto Uzumaki. He had spiky blond hair, and a set of blue eyes, but he was a total dunce. "Naruto walk with me until the girls get here." Sakura said walking to his Red Volvo.

"Why sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Because I don't feel like getting attacked by fan boys." Sakura glared at him. Then she noticed the four boys get out of his car, noticing her presence. She hading seen any of them before. One had brown hair, pulled into a ponytail giving him the appearance of looking like a pineapple, and he looked like he was lazy. One had spiked black hair, and sunglasses covering his eyes. The third had raven hair and onyx eyes, and the last had chocolate brown hair, and pearly white eyes, a lot like Hinata's. In fact if he would of had a blue/purple hair, he would look exactly like Pinata.

"Sakura this is Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, and Neji Hyuuga." Naruto said introducing them. "Guys this is the most beautiful, popular, girl in the world, Sakura Haruno.

"Ah."

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

(Bet you cant guess who said what?)

"So are these guys new?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, you know that mansion a block away from you?"

"Yeah."

"They bought it, and I moved in with them." Naruto said a smile on his face.

"I see. Well I'll intro..." Sakura was saying when the red Jaguar pulled into the parking lot, right next to her bike. "Well, right on time." she said smirking.

"Hey Hinata " Naruto called when the girl stepped out of the car.

"Girls, this is Shikamaru, Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, and Neji Hyuuga. Boy's this is Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Kunai, and Hinata Hyuuga." Sakura said.

"Hey Neji." Hinata said.

"Long time no see." Neji said.

"Dude you know her?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah she's my cousin." Neji said.

"Anyway, let's get to class." Ino said.


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha High Book 1 Ch. 2

by =Ake92

The boys watched the girls walk off, staring in awe. Damn they were HOT "So guys." Naruto said grabbing their attention. "We should probably get to class?"

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said, he walked off, and the other three boys followed. They caught up with the girls, and tried to talk.

"Hey." Sasuke said, approaching Sakura.

Sakura only looked at him. "Sasuke."

"So, um hi." Neji said to Tenten.

Tenten blushed, and said "Hey."

"Ino right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah." Ino blushed.

"Hey Hinata, do you and the girls want to come over after school?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at Sakura, because she was the 'leader' of the group. She sighed and nodded. "Yeah we would love to Naruto-kun." Hinata said, blushing like a tomato.

"Whatever." Sakura said walking down the halls.

"Hey babe " one boy called.

"Ar ar aroooooooooooo." One howled. (Kiba maybe?)

"Sakura how was your summer?"

"Sakura marry me "

"Sakura "

"Yo sexy, let me show you what men are made for " Sakura looked at the man who said this and walked up to him.

"So you want to show me what men are made for?" she asked, smirking. He only nodded, sweating. Sakura leaned in close, to hi ear. "Not in a million years." she said licking his ear shell. This astonished the girls, and their new found friends.

"Damn Sakura, you aren't holding back at all." Naruto said.

"Well I figured I'd have fun this year." Sakura said with a smirk. Sasuke glanced at her, and thought 'Damn this girl is amazing.'

"Um, you guys go ahead, I have to do something." Sakura said, leaving them at their first class.

"What's she doing?" Neji asked Tenten, who only shook her head. Sakura had her evil smirk on, and the girls only knew that she was planing something, something bad.

Sakura walked down the halls and into the office where Shizuni was just getting ready to make the announcements. "Shizuni I have one more announcement to add." she handed Shizuni a piece of paper, and was sitting in class the next minute between Neji and Sasuke.

"What did you do?" Neji asked.

"You'll see." Sakura smirked. Sakura didn't notice yet, but ever since she walked in the room Sasuke had been glancing at her.

Then the announcements came on.

"Welcome back students." Shizuni said. "WE have no real announcement's just one just handed to me by Sakura Haruno." All eyes in the class fell on the pink haired girl. "She is holding a welcome back to school party at her house tonight, and all the students and Sensei's are invited. Due to this, and on common sense that Tsunade-Samma will be going, and getting drunk, there will be no school tomorrow." the students all cheered, and Sakura only smirked. "We hope you all have fun, and enjoy the party."

"Sakura what did you do?" Ino asked looking at her friend.

"I thought it would be fun." Sakura shrugged.

"Ok, that's enough." Two men walked into the room. "This is art 101, and the first thing you need to know is that art is a bang." they said in unison. (Guess who?)

"My name is Sasori Sensei, and this is Deidara Sensei." the class looked at them, and decided that they were, well in a word weird.

"Today we will be making sculptures out of clay." Deidara said. They class moaned as the clay was passed out.

The rest of the day was so so, so I'm gonna skip to lunch.

"Yes lunch " Ino said running to the front of the lunch lie followed by Hinata, and Tenten. "Sakura your not gonna eat?"

"Naw, I'll be back, I have to use the restroom." Sakura said walking in the opposite direction. She walk in and stood in front of the mirror. "Damn it " She cursed and turned away. No one else knew but Sakura hated looking at herself.

She walked out of the bathroom only to be bombarded by fan boys. "Sakura marry us " "Sakura date Us " They all cried.

"Shit." Sakura took off running down the hall she had to get away.

"Yo Ino, where's Sakura?" Naruto asked. They were all there, but no Sakura.

"She said she was going to the bathroom, but that was ten minuets ago." Tenten said.

"I bet the fan boys got her." Io said, realizing what she just said and how true that was, she shot up. "Shit we need to find her.

"I'll go." Sasuke said, before anyone could object he was gone.

"I think someone's in love." Tenten said.

"He's not the only one." Neji whispered which made her blush.

"Come on guys " Sakura pleaded. She had lost all but three of the guys. She went to turn a corner, but the jumped and had her pinned ot the ground. Whie two of them held her, picking her up and pining her on a wall, the third made his move, and pinned her so the other two could let go, and she wouldn't be able to escape.

"Aw, Sakura, come on, how about my offer?" hje asked. Sakura looked at him, and realized he was the same guy from earlier today.

"Shit where is she?" Sasuke asked himself.

Then he saw them. Sakura was pined on a wall, and someone was pressing his bopdy against her, trying to kiss her, but when she slapped him, he returned it and slapped her back. "Damn he's gonna pay for that." he said. Advancing on them. The guy was working on Sakura's bloes, starting to unbutton it, but he only had two down when Sasuke got there.

"Dude, she dosn't like you, back off." Sasuke said pulling the guy off of Sakura, and grabbing her by the waist, pulling her into him. Sakura realizing the suden closeness, blushed. Sasuke gave then the death glare, and the ran away.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." skaura quickily rebut toned her shirt, and turned away trying to hide her blush.

Sasuke watched her, and realizing how close she was, almosed blushed too, almost.

"Come on, we need to gte back." she said walking back towards the cafatriea.

After lunch they were free to go, so they walked out to the cars. Tenten walking with Neji, Hinata walking with Naruto, Ino walking with Shikamaru, and Sakura walking kind of by Sasuke, she was a bit behind.

"Um, Tenten, you want to ride with me?" Neji asked. Tenten nodded, and climed into his car. Shikamaru and Ino rode in the girls car, as did Naruto and Hinata.

"Sorry Sasuke, I came on my bike." Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her bike, and his eyes widened.

"You rode that?" he asked.

"Yeah, um I have another helmet if you want to cme with me." Sakura said not really caring one way or the other.

"Sure." Sakura handed him the helmet and fired it up. "Sorry Uchiha, I drive." she said sitting down. Sasuke being the pompous he was, was not about to stand for this. He simply walked over, pulled Sakura backwards by the waits and slid on infront of her, kicking the kick stand up.

"Uchiha, what the hell?" Skaura asked.

"Shut up and hold on." Sauske said, taking off. Sakura who was almost thrown off the bike, grabbed Sasuke's waist tightly.

'He is so gonna pay.' Skaura thought.

Come on you know you like him.

In your dreams.

Who are you kidding, do I have to sing the song?

No Omg no, please anything but that

Fine but you know you're falling for him.

Get lost

Fine I'm gonna go find his inner.

'Well at least she's gone' Skaura thought. She wasn't falling for him, was she?

Sasuke pulled into the grage of his mansion, the other girls were impressed, but not Sakura,s he was furious. She removed her helmet,. And was about to say something, but the Uchiha acted on an impulse and removed his helmet and turned around and kissed Sakura.

He cupped her face in one hand, and held her close with the other, he was about to ask for entrance into her mouth when she pulled away. "That's as much as you get on the first day." Sakura said, removing herself from his grip, and off the bike.

She walked over to the girls who were staring inslainly at her.

"What was that?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing." Sakura said with a smirk. "Hey naruto, how about Kareoke?" Sakura asked the blond who was with Hinata still in the car.

"Oh, yeah " He pulled Hinata out of the car, and into the house. They all folowed in pairs. (I think you can figure that out, if not ask me.)

They walked into a large room, with a wide screen tv, video games, and a kareoke machine. "Who's first? Sakura asked sitting down.

"Don't even play girl." Tenbten said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Yeha, you know that you're the best singer in the state, five years running, you are going first." Ino said.

"Ino come on, why don't one of you go?" Skaura asked trying to get out og going first.

"Hell no, you go girl." Hinata said.

Sakura sighed and stood up. "Your favorite?" Naruto asked as she picked up the mic.

"Yeah." Skaura said.

"You want english or Japanese first?"

'Whoa, she sings Japanese?' Sasuke thought. 'Damn that's hot.'

"Do the Japanese first." Sakura said, waiting for the music.

The music began and she closed her eyes, waiting for the rigt note, and then the music came, and her voice captivated all of them,

Yura Yura to yuganda sors e

Kimi no moto e tonde yuke

Zutto soba ni itta karaaitasukima ookii sugite

namaiki nakimi no sunao na henji

matte dare ga sabishii

mirarenai machi de naiteru nara

soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai

Yura Yura to yuganda sora e

kimi no moto e tonde yuke

konna ni mo chikazu ni kanjiteru

futatsu no omoi.

Sakura sang and the whole time nobody blinked. Sasuke thought she was a goddess.

'Damn this girl can sing.' all the guys thought at the same time.

'I wonder if she'll go pro?' Neji thought.

"Well?" Sakura asked.

No answer.

"I guess that's a complement."

"Ok Sakura English version now." naruto said, he hit another button, and the same music played, but this time the words were different.

In these wavering skies

I will fly to you

since we've always been together

the space between us has become too big.

Waiting for your honest reply

anyone would be lonely.

If you're crying in the town I cant see

even if I'm not with you, my smile will reach you.

In these wavering skies

I will fly to you

I can feel it this close

these two feelings.

Sakura finished, and looked to Sasuke for his reaction: Speechless. 'Perfect.' she smirked. "Okay, who's next? She asked putting the mic back.


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha High Book 1 Ch. 3

"So who's next?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry Sakura, ut we have to go get ready for the party you surprised on us." Ino said giggling.

"What the hell you guys tricked me." Sakura said, giving Ino a death glare

"Yeah kind of, anyway, we'll see you boys tight right?" Tenten asked, looking particularly at Neji.

"Yes sure." he said.

"Good, it's a pool party, so make sure you bring your swimsuits, oh an boys, if you want you can stay in th guest bedrooms." Ino said before she followed the others out the door.

After the girls had left the boys looked at each other and smirked. "Damn Sasuke you better keep an eye one her, and act fast or she may just be picked up by someone else." Neji said, leaning back in his chair.

"I know, trust me I know." Sasuke said, day dreaming.

"So guys, let's get ready." naruto said. They nodded and all retired to their own rooms until said party.

Sakura was in her room getting ready, and thinking about the 'kiss' she had shared with Sasuke. "God Damn why am I letting some boy do this to me?" She stood, and wrapped her towel around her body under he arms. The party had already started, and she would be the last to arrive.

She walked down stairs, and out to the deck, climbing on the diving board, mic in hand, she called everyone's attention. "Yo everyone How ya doing?" she asked, her replay was cheers. "Well then what do you say, we really get the part started?" she handed the mic to Tenten, and slowly removed her towel, sowing everyone what was underneath. A black string bikini. The men were going wild, and Sasuke who had been drinking a Pepsi at the moment spit it out all over the place when he saw Sakura.

Sakura smirked. Taking the mic back from Tenten. "Alright now, time for some fun." she looked up to the balcony on the house. "Ino hit it." she said. Right on que, Willia Ford's I wanna be bad started to play, and Sakura sang with it.

Oh, i, i,... i

I wanna be bad with you baby,I, i, i, i, i wanna be bad with ya, baby

Do you, you

Understand what i need

From you

Just let me be the girl

To show you, you

Everything that you can be

Is everything that i can be

i wanna be my turn

Let me let you know that i, i can

Promise that i won't do that

So, boy, say the time and place 'cause you make me wanna misbehave

I wanna be bad

You make bad look so good

I've got things on my mind

I never thought i would

I, i wanna be bad

You make that feel so good

I'm losing all my cool

I'm about to break the rules

I, i wanna be bad

I wanna be bad with ya, baby

I, i, i, i, i wanna be bad, baby

Whats up?

Tell me what to do

How to be

Teach me all your words from a to z

But i-

Don't want your other girl to see

That you're messing round with me

Should i boy

Tell ya what i got is what ya want

Tell, tell me, do i i turn you on?

I don't want no one judging me

I wanna be bad

You make bad look so good

I've got things on my mind

I never thought i would

I, i wanna be bad

You make that feel so good

I'm losing all my cool

I'm about to break the rulesI, i wanna be badI wanna be bad with ya, baby, i wanna be bad with you

I wanna be bad with ya, baby

I, i, i, i, i wanna be bad with ya, baby

I wanna be bad

I wanna be bad with ya, babyI, i, i, i wanna be bad

You make bad look so good you make bad look so good

I got things on my mind, i never thought i would i never thought, i never thought i would

I wanna be bad, you make that feel so good

I'm losing all my cool

I'm about to break the rules about to break, about to break the rules

I wanna be bad, you make bad look so good

I got things on my mind, i never thought i would

I, i wanna be bad, you make bad feel so good

I'm losing all my cool

I'm about to break the rules

I, i wanna be bad.

The whole time Sakura sang she had her eyes placed on one man. Sasuke Uchiha, and his eyes never left her. "Okay everyone have fun, oh and Principal Tsunade?"

"Yeah?"

"Open bar for adults." Sakura winked. Shizuni rolled her eyes, and Tsuande walked right over to the bar.

Sakura turned and walked off the diving board, only to be bombarded by fanboys. Damn "Alright boys how about you get me a drink?" Sakura asked. Just as she had hopped they all ran away to the bar.

"Here." Sakura turned and Sasuke Uchiha holding a strawberry daiquiri (non alcoholic)

"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura said, atking the drink and as she did she heard million of groans coming from the fanboys.

"So how much can I have on the first night?" Sasuke whispered in her ear. This caught Sakura off guard, and she gave a small gasp. She moved back so she could look at his eyes.

"Let's see, maby a bit more.""Yeah?"

"You'll have to earn it though." Sakura said smirking.

"How?"

"You'll think of something." Sakura said walking over to the shallow end of the pool and placed her feet in the waster.

Then it hit him. He walked over to Ino who was on D.J. duty, and whispered something in her ear, she smiled and handed him a mic.

"Can I have your attention for a moment?" Sasuke asked. Sakura's eyes shot up and looked at the Uchiha. 'What is he planing?' she asked herself. Sasuke walked up tio the diving board, if this doesn't get her, he didn't know what would.

"Whoo Go Sasuke " Naruto shouted, making Hinata blush.

The music started and Sakura's eyes somewhat widened. The song that was playing was Three Days Grace's Riot. Sakura did not like where this was going.

If you feel so empty

So used up so let down

If you feel so angry

So ripped off so stepped on

You're not the only one

Refusing to back down

You're not the only one

So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy

So dirty so fucked up

If you feel so walked on

So painful so pissed off

You're not the only one

Refusing to go down

You're not the only one

So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty

So used up, so let down

If you feel so angry

Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

When Sasuke finished the fan girls were going insane, but he didn't care, he looked for Sakura's reaction. She was smirking, was that a good thing? He dived in the water and swam up to her. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" Sakura teased.

"You know what. How much more can I have?" he asked.

"Well let's see you have a good voice, and you're kind of cute." Sakura stood and walked over to the deep end of the pool. Sasuke was not about to let her leave him hanging like that. He followed her,. And when she wasn't looking he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the water with him. Sakura wasn't sure what was going on. One minuet she was dry on the deck, the next she was in the water, wet and someone had their hands around her waist.

"Sakura " Ino screeched.

"Damn what was he thinking?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you ever do that to me." Tenten said tro neji, who nodded.

When Sasuke and Sasuke came up Saskura was holding Sasuke's neck, and he was holding on to her waist with her legs wrapped around his own. "What the hell? Uchiha do you want to die?" Sakura asked. "You have some nerve..." she was cut off when two Uchiha lips came crashing down on her's. 'Persistent bastard.' she thought.

Sasuke pulled her tight and licked her bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth. Sakura obliged, moaning slightly causin Sasuke to smirk in the kiss as his toung searched her mouth, running it on her gums, teeth, the roof of her mouth, and then he found her toung. It twirled and rubbed against his own.

"Sa...su...ke..." Sakura moaned.

"Hn." Sasuke asked still kissing fighting for controll over the kiss, which she wasn't granting.

"You're...a...bas...tard..."Sakura said through the kiss. This only made Sasuke smirk as he said "I know."

"YO Sasuke You're gonna suffocate her Let Sakura breath " Naruto yelled. Breaking the silence.

Sasuke reluctantly pulled back, Sakura looked flushed but she wasn't blush dispite how many people were watching. Instead she pecked him on the cheek, and disspareaed underwater and swam back down to the shallow end. Once there she slowly made her way out. Sasuke watched her dripping wet body climbe out and walked away. He smirked to himself and got out as well.

The night went on witn Ino, Shikumaru, Tenten, and Neji played chiken. Naruto and Hinata wadded in the shallow end. Sasuke and Neji had cannon ball contests, and Tsuande got drunk. (Big suprise there.)

AFTER THE PARTY

"Damn " Sakura plopped down ion the couch it was two am and they had just finished cleaning upo after the party.

"Sakura if you ever do this to us again. I'll kill you." Ino said.

"Parties are so troublesome." Shika sat down next to Ino and placed his arm around her shoulders. Tenten was already asleep, her head was on Neji's lap.

"Let's just sleep down here." Neji said pulling a blanket up over Tenten. It wasn't long before Hinata, Ino Shikumaru neji and Naruto were asleep as well.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna sleep outside?"

"What?"

"Come on." Sakura took Sasuke by the hand and led him through the house to a sun room where a futon was, positioned in the middle of the room. Sasuke and Sakura cuddled under the blankets and watched the stars a bit. "Look " Sakura said as she pointed to a shooting star.

"What did you wish for?" Sasuke asked.

"This." Sakura turned to him and kissed him again.

"Well then let me show you what I wished for." Sasuke took Sakura in his arms and kissed her hard, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Searching it again. He pulled away when they needed to breath and Sakura sighed moving closer to his chest.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

"Goodnight Sakura."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sakura opened her eyes and noticed that there was no Sasuke. She lazily stood and walked into the living room to ind that the other girls were already up. "Morning." Sakura said. "Where are the guys?"

"Don't know." Tenten said.

"Well whatever, you guys want to go to the mall with me?" Sakura asked. This caught their attention. Without a word they were all upstairs in their rooms getting ready.

30 MINUETS LATER

"Sakura?" Sasuke called.

"Up here." Sakura's voice came from the stair case. Sake walked up and knocked on the door her sing-song voice had come from. He knocked, and opened when Sakura called him.

"What's up?"

"The girls and I are going to the mall."

"Kay."

"You boys can come if you want." Sakura knew that they most likely they weren't going to want to go, but figured she'd asked anyways.

"Nah the guys and I will wait at our house, come over when you're done. Kay?" Sasuke asked kissing Sakura on the cheek. She nodded and returned the kiss. She watched him go and then she and the girls left for the mall.

AT THE MALL

"Where do you guys want to go?" Hinata asked.

"I have to go to the music store." Sakura said. "I need songs for the talent show, and this years State Musci fest."

"When is it?" Tenten asked.

"About three months from now."

"You gonna do a solo?" Ino asked as the walked.

"Yeah and remember that guy who won the men's solo division last year?" she asked the girls nodded. "Well he wants me to sing a duet with him, so I've got to find some songs for that too. He's singing in the talent show with me too."

"Sakura that's so cool." Ino said hugging her best friend.

"Thanks Ino." they drew closer and Sakura knew they didn't really want to go to the music store. "You know you guys don't have to come with me. Go ahead and shop and I'll meet you in the food court in like three hours kay?"

"Sakura you sure?"

"Yeah Hina, go ahead."

"Alright we'll see you in three hours."

Sakura watched them walk away before she walked into the music store. She browsed the shelves and found some CD's that had promising songs. She found Kiss Kiss, I'm a Bitch, I Must Not Chase the Boys, All About Us, and We Belong. One of those had to be a good solo, but what was she going to do about the duet? She looked a bit more and found, Who Says you Can't Go Home, At the Beginning With You, I Put Your Picture Away, A Thing Called Love, Romeo and Juliet, Best Friends, and Hey Juliet.

Then she got an Idea, why shouldn't the four girls sing in the two companions? Sakura browsed for some group songs, and found three by the Cheetah Girls. "Very nice." she said to herself.

"Yes you are." a voice said behind her. Sakura turned and her jade eyes met familiar piercing blue gaze.

"Kankurro " Sakura threw her arms around the man. Kankurro had a short messy brown mop for hair to go with his blue eyes, he was two years older than Sakura, making him nineteen, he was also the one Sakura would be singing her duet with.

"Hey Sakura."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm down here until Music fest is over, then depending on if we make it or not to nationals on how long I stay."

"Cool, hey I found some songs." Sakura said showing them to kankurro.

"I see, well let's go down to the food court and listen to them." he said. Sakura paid for the CD's and she walked with Kankurro down to the food court, where they sat for two and a half hours before they decided on what they would sing.

"Sakura " Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw Ino and the girls walking up to them.

"Hey guys, you remember Kankuro, Kankuro this is Ino, Tenten, and Hinata." Sakura said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Kankurro said as he kissed the back of their hands.

"So you guys ready to go home?" Sakura asked. They nodded, and looked at Sakura. "Oh, um Kankurro is going to stay with us till Music fest is over."

"What? ? " Ino exploded.

"Wait are you dating?" hinata asked.

"Sakura how could you?" Tenten asked.

"Chill Kankurro and I aren't dating, he's just gonna stay with us, I don't feel right letting a frein stay at a hotel when we have that huge mansion they could stay in for free." Sakura explained. "Jeez I cant believe you thought I would cheat on, my boyfriend."

"Wait little Sakura has a boyfriend" Kankurro asked teasingly. "Is that even possible?"

"Ha ha ha Very funny."

WITH THE BOYS

"Dobe did the girls call yet?" Neji asked as Naruto entered the living room, where the other three were sitting.

"Yeah, they're on their way, and Hinata said something about Sakura brining soembody else." naruto said stiiting down.

Ding dong

"I'll get it." Neji stood, and walked to the door.

"Neji-kun " Tenten said, throwing her self at Neji. He picked her up, and she wraped her legs sround his waits. "Miss me?"

"You know I did."

"Oh God my virgen eyes " Ino shouted. "Get a room would ya?"

"Ino, Shikumaru's waiting in the living room." Neji said pointing behind him. Ino took off and jumped up oin the couch, on top of Shika, and said, "Hey Shkis-kun."

"Hey Ino." he sid placing his hands on her waist, and kissing her on the lips. "Miss me?" Ino nodded.

"So much for getting a room." Sakura mumbled walking into the living room.

"Hinata-chan ' naruto said running up and kissing his girl over and over.

"Sasuke-kun, don't I get a kiss?" Sakura asked when Sasuke made no attempt to get off the couch.

"Why don't you ask your friend?" Sasuke said. I cant believe she led me on like that. She already had a boyfriend.

"Sasuke, they're not dating " Ino said, breaking away from her make out session for a split second.

"You're not?" Neji asked.

"No, this is Kankurro, just a friend, he's engaged. Anyway, Kankurro this is Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura said. "Jeez Sasuke who knew you were so jealous." Sakura said lang against the wall.

Sasuke stood, happy that he was wrong, and stalked over to his woman. He pressed against her, and kissed her like he did last night, forcing his tongue in her mouth. When he broke he whispered "You belong to me. Got that?" Sakura nodded, happy he was a bit possessive, and leaned into his chest.

"So like I was saying, Kankurro is singing with me in the State Musci fest." Sakura said.

"You're entering again?" Naruto asked.

"We all are." Hina said, looking at Naruto. "The girls are entering a group, Sakura's singing in a duet and a solo, and so is kankurro."

"Really? Are you guys singing in the city talent show too?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, you gonna come watch?" Tenten asked.

"No." Sasuke said blankly. "We're entering." he clarified when he saw the disappointment in Sakura's eyes.

"Really? You sing?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"A bit, you'll just have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since Sakura brought Kankurro home, and the city wide talent show was that night. Everyone's relations had bloomed, into something very serious, except Sasuke and Sakura. They were at the same place they had been two weeks ago, only now they kissed a bit more.

"Sakura, what time are we do at the stage?" Ino asked. They were just getting ready to leave the house, and Sakura was in the kitchen making sure she had everything.

"Six." she called back.

"Yo Tenten, you coming?" Hina called.

"Coming!" Tenten ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen with Sakura and Kankurro. "Ready?" she asked. They nodded, and left.

"Sakura you riding with us, or taking the bike?" Hina asked.

"I'll take the bike." Sakura said, climbing on the leather seat. "Are we supposed to pick the guys up, or what?"

"They said just to meet them there." Tenten said. Sakura nodded and started up the bike, pulling out of the garage, followed by the girls and Kankuuro, who was driving.

Boys

"Sasuke, you coming?" Naruto called.

"You baka, he already left." Neji said, pilling into the car with Shikumaru.

"What? Why?"

"Who cares, come on, we're gonna be late." Shikumaru said, pulling Naruto into the back seat of the car.

The boys took off, and when the arrived at the stage area, they saw the girls, well a glimpse, they were already done, and in their changing room.

"Here we go boys." Sasuke said walking up to them.

"You see Sakura?" Neji asked.

"No, but we've got our dressing room." Sasuke showed them where it was, and they changed, walking behind the stage for the first performance, which happened to be the girls.

Announcer: Ok ladies and gentlemen give a warm welcome, to the Blossoms

The crowed cheered as the girl walked on stage. They were all wearing long painted on jeans, and a different colored tank top. Sakura's was a pink and red, Ino's a purple, Tenten's was a green, and Hinata's was a blue. Then the music started and the boys watched their girls.

[Sakura]

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that

[Hina, Ino, Tenten]

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

[Hina]

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

[Girls]

You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

[Sakura]

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh

[Girls]

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

[Ino]

No chance, now way

I won't say it, no, no

[Girls]

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

[Tenten]

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

[Girls]

You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love

[Ino]

You're way off base

[Hina]

I won't say it

[Tenten]

Get off my case

[Sakura]

I won't say it

[Girls]

Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

[Sakura]

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love.

They stopped, and looked at the crowed, who was going crazy. "Come on, girls." Sakura said, leading the girls off stage, and then they spotted the boys. They all hugged, but Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura had to get ready for her duet. The other two groups sang, and then it was Sakura and Kankurro's turn. Kankuro went to one side of the stage, and Sakura went to the other. The music stared, and Kankurro sang first.

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

[Both]

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

[Kankurro]

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

[Sakura]

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

[both]

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away

You don't feel me here anymore

They stopped, and when they did, Kankurro spun Sakura, and dipped her low, and sweetly kissed her cheek. The crowed loved it, and applaud, as they left. Once the other duets were out of the way, it was time for the boy's solo, Sasuke walked out, and the girls cheered. His voice came, and Sakura who would be performing after him, watched in amazement. This was better than the pool party. "Um, this dedicated to all the men, chasing my woman." Sasuke said before he began.

I judge by what she's wearing

Just how many heads I'm tearing

Off of ass holes coming on to her

Each night seems like it's getting worse

And I wish she'd take the night off

So I don't have to fight off

Every asshole coming on to her

It happens every night she works

They'll go and ask the DJ

Find out just what would she say

If they all tried coming on to her

They know it's never going to work

They think they'll get inside her

With every drink they buy her

As they all try coming on to her

This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?

Is that your hand?

I wish you'd do it again

I'll watch you leave here limping

I wish you'd do it again

I'll watch you leave here limping

There goes the next contestant

I even fear the ladies

They're cool but twice as crazy

Just as bad for coming on to her

They know it's never going to work

Each time she bats an eyelash

Somebody's grabbing her ass

Everyone is coming on to her

This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?

Is that your hand?

I wish you'd do it again

I'll watch you leave here limping

I wish you'd do it again

I'll watch you leave here limping

There goes the next contestant

I'm hating what she's wearing

Everybody here keeps staring

Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve

This somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?

Is that your hand?

I wish you'd do it again

I'll watch you leave here limping

I wish you'd do it again

I'll watch you leave here limping

There goes the next contestant

There goes the next contestant

He finished and looked behind stage where Sakura was smirking. "Possessive much?" she mouthed. He only smirked, and nodded. He walked back, and the announcer called Sakura's name. She went, and the guys cheered, mainly for her outfit. She was wearing a deep purple hater top, with tassels falling above her belly button, and a pair of shorts that fell just above her mid thigh, with laced boots the crept up to her knees. She looked HOT to say the least. In her belly button was a diamond charm, and it swayed as she moved. The music started, and Sakura sang, and Damn the song was perfect for the way she looked.

when you look at me

tell me what do you see

this is what you get

it is the way I am

When I look at you

I wannabe I wannabe

somewhere close to heaven

with neanderthal man

don't go I know you wanna touch me

here there and everywhere

sparks fly when we are together

you can't deny the facts of life

you don't have to act like a star

try your moves in the back of a car

don't you know that we can go far

cuz tonight you're gonna get my

don't play the games that you play

cuz you know that I won't run away

why ain't you asking me to stay

cuz tonight I'm gonna give you my

you could be mine baby

what's your star sign

won't you take a step into the lions den

I can hear my conscience

calling me calling me

say I'm gonna be a bad girl again

why don't you come on over

we can leave this all undone

got the devil on my shoulder there's no place for you to run

you don't have to act like a star

try your moves in the back of a car

don't you know that we can go far

cuz tonight you're gonna get my mwaa mwaa

don't play the games that you play

cuz you know that I won't run away

why ain't you asking me to stay

cuz tonight I'm gonna give you my

if you forgetI'll remind you

if you're paranoid

I'm behind you

if you lose your head

I'll find you

sending you my kiss

if you forget

I'll remind you

if you're paranoid

I'm behind you

if you lose your head

I'll find you

kiss kiss

you don't have to act like a star

try your moves in the back of a car

don't you know that we can go far

cuz tonight you're gonna get my

don't play the games that you play

cuz you know that I won't run away

why ain't you asking me to stay

cuz tonight I'm gonna give you my

you don't have to act like a star

try your moves in the back of a car

don't you know that we can go far

cuz tonight you're gonna get my

don't play the games that you play

cuz you know that I won't run away

why ain't you asking me to stay

cuz tonight I'm gonna give you my

Sakura blew a kiss to the crowed, and took, a small bow, and walked off stage. She walked back to her dressing room, where the girls were already waiting. "Sakura that was amazing" Ino said, hugging her friend.

"Thanks Ino." Sakura said smirking. "Um do you guys know where Sasuke is?"

"Um, Sakura, he already left." Tenten said. "Neji said, that Sasuke didn't want to stay any longer, and for Neji to accept any award for him."

"Oh, well come on, we better go back out incase they call our names." Sakura said walking out. 'Why didn't he stay? Is he mad at me?' Sakura asked herself.

Why would he be mad with us? Her inner asked.

I don't know, but if he's not mad then why did he leave?

"Sakura!" Sakura was pulled from her thoughts when someone was pulling her. She saw Ino and Tenten pulling her onto the stage. "We won." Ino said.

"Oh, right." Sakura placed a fake smile on her face and walked on stage where Neji and Kankurro were.

"Our winners for the girl's group are the Blossoms, for duet, Sakura and Kankurro, and for men and woman's singles, Sasuke and Sakura, but repressing for Sasuke is Neji." the announcer said as the awards were passed out. "We would like to thank everyone for coming, and drive safely. "

Sakura walked back to her dressing room, and started top change. She was back in her jeans, and long sleeved shirt that said 99% devil on it. She walked out and into the parking lot, she was the last one. The girls had already gone home, and the boy's car was no where to be seen. But where was her bike? She looked through her pockets and couldn't find her keys either, her cell was gone as well. "What the hell?"

AT THE GIRL'S HOUSE

"Ino don't you think Sakura's gonna be a bit mad when she finds out we helped?" Hina asked.

"Probably." Ino shrugged.

"Well at least we can blame it on Sasuke." Tenten added.

"What's up?" Neji asked as he sat by Tenten, kissing her cheek.

"Hinata's worried about Sakura's reaction when she finds out that we helped." Ino said, starting another make-out session with Shikamaru, who grabbed her by the waists, and pulled her on him, as soon as his lips touched hers.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, She wont' be mad trust me." naruto said, pulling his own girlfriend on his lap and cuddling with her.

BACK AT THE PARKING LOT

"What the hell? They are so gonna pay." Sakura said, as she started to walk up to the highway. At least they took her bag with them. Sakura was about to turn the corned, and start to walk up to the road, when she heard a motor running, and it was approaching at a fast rate. She looked around and saw someone dressed in black on a black motorcycle, coming at her. Before she had a chance to do anything, he grabbed her waist and pulled her on the bike in front of him, and sped off.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura asked. "Let me go."

"Shut up." the guy said. What was he going to do to her? He sped along the high way, and into the woods somewhere. Sakura didn't even know where they were anymore when he slowed the bike to a stop. Before he did anything to remove Sakura from her position, he tied her hands and feet together. He then picked her up and carried her bride style, into a small cabin where he sat her down on the couch and watched her.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked again.

He turned to her, and slowly advanced on her. "Sakura you have been a bad girl, and you need to be punished." the man said, he was still wearing his helmet and Sakura couldn't place the voice. He leaned down and put Sakura's arms around his neck, as he pulled her on top of him on the couch. He removed his helmet. Onyx met jade, and Sakura gave a small gasp. A smirk crossed his face, as he slanted his head, and crushed her lips with his, forcing his tongue into her mouth, and immediately took over dominance of the kiss.

Sakura being tied up at the moment just kissed. He would pay later, right now, she kissed. His tongue ran up and down the roof of her mouth, making her purr a bit. Then he moved to her teeth, and finally he found her tongue. She moaned as he worked it, stroking, and twirling. God the things he could do with his tongue. He growled when he heard the pleasing moan, but he wanted more. He slowly stood, taking her with him, wrapping her legs around his waist, he started to walk off towards the bedroom. He wouldn't take it that far, but he was going to push father than a simple french kiss.

Sakura felt her butt hit the mattress, and she moaned a bit more, pleased that he wanted her so badly, but he wouldn't be getting much from her if she was bound. "Sasuke?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hn?"

"I cant...do...much with...ropes." Sakura said. Sasuke only smirked, and slowly untied the ropes at her hands. She then moved them to his neck, and pulled herself as close as she could to him.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, pulling away, and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not taking it, too far, but I want to hold, you, and I want to kiss you, all over." he lowered his head and placed kisses along her neck, biting as he went. He licked her hear shell, and nibbled on her lobe.

She sat there, stroking his hair. "Sasuke?

"Hn?" he asked, still kissing her neck, moving farther down her body, to the line of her shirt.

"Take it off." Sakura said, moving his hands to the bottom of her shirt. He smirked and without another word, lifted the shirt over her head. Slowly pushing her on her back, and moving on top of her, she kissed her stomach, and lower neck, over and over again. She tasted so damn sweet.

They spent the night there, Sasuke kissing her, french kissing each other, and finally they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Konoha High Book 1 Ch. 6

by =Ake92

Sakura woke in Sasuke's arms, he was lightly stroking her hair, and humming to himself. (O.o)

"Morning." Sakura said, smiling at him.

"Morning sexy." Sasuke said. 'Maybe she forgot about yesterday.' he thought. He was a bit worried at her reaction when she remembered he had kidnaped her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a sweet seductive tone.

"Hn?"

"You are in so much trouble." She fumed. "You think a night of kissing and sweet talk is gonna make me forget? If you wanted to do that you should have untied me feet!" Sake looked down.

"Oh, yeah, well..."

"Don't even try Uchiha." Skaura said, laying back down. "You're really going to have to make up for this."

AT THE HOUSE

Ino was still asleep, but she had her arms wrapped around Shikamaru's torso. "Troublesome woman." he said, but he let her lay there. "Well she's kinda cute when she's asleep." he sighed, as she opened her eyes.

"You think I'm cute?" Ino asked.

"Please if I didn't like you would we have made out last night?"

"Oh, Shika I love you." Ino said, hugging him tighter.

"I know." he said which earned him a slap outside the head.

"So what are we doing today Shika-kun?"

"I don't know. Sleep?"

"No, we'll ask the others and OH MY GOD!"

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Ino like she was crazy.

"Sasuke and Sakura never came home last night!"

"Oh." was all he said. 'Sasuke you bastard.'

TENTEN AND NEJI

Neji and Tenten were both asleep on the couch with the TV still on from last night's movie when Ino's scream woke them. "Damn it Ino, it's too early." Tenten moaned, rolling into Neji's chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, not really caring.

"She said something about Sasuke and Sakura." Tenten mumbled.

At this Neji shot up taking Tenten with him. "Tenten, they didn't come home last night." Neji said.

Tenten let out a small gasp before she giggled. "Damn Sakura what the hell?" she asked no one.

NARUTO AND HINATA

"Hinata-chan will you make me breakfast?" Naruto asked bouncing on the bed as Hinata came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"What would you like?" she asked, smiling and taking his hand as he walked over to her and they walked down stairs.

"Ramen."

"Ok. Morning Neji. Tenten." Hina said when they passed the livingroom.

"Hinata! Naruto Guess what?" Tenten said from the couch, pulling away from Neji's lips for a moment.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Sasuke and Sakura never came home."

"What? Teme what are you thinking?" Naruto asked, and Hina giggled. They walked into the kitchen where Hina went to work cooking ramen for Naruto.

15 MINUETS LATER

"Yo! Anyone home?" Sakura's voice rang through the house.

"In the kitchen." Tenten called.

Sasuke and Sakura walked into the kitchen where everyone was eating what looked like pancakes, save Naruto and his ramen. "What's up guys?" Sasuke asked.

"You tell us." naruto said.

"Yeah why didn't you come home last night?" Ino asked.

"We just kinda fell asleep." Sakura said rubbing the back of her head.

Everyone sweat dropped. "What we thought you guys DID something." Ino whined.

"Sorry Ino-pig, it was just one long make-put session." Sakura said, sitting beside Sasuke who was now eating as well. "Where's Kankurro?"

"He said, he was going to go home for a bit before you two started rehearsals for the music fest." Hina said.

"Oh, right." Sakura said, remembering him telling her something like that. "So what do you guys want to do today?" Sakura asked.

"Mall?" Ino asked.

"Naw, yesterday left me whipped, how about basketball?" Tenten suggested.

"You don't want to go to the mall, but you want to play basketball?" Neji questioned. You are crazy."

"How about we...Ah ha!" Hianta cried. Everyone looked at her. "Why don't we lounge by the pool?"

"Sounds good." Sakura said leaving the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Ino asked. "To get my bathing suit on." she replied with a sly smile.

"Damn why dose she do that?" Tenten asked.

"What?"

"Act sexy like that? It makes her look like a slut."

"Aw, leave her alone, that Sakura is." Ino said. "Come on Shika-kun, help me pick out my bathing suit." Ino said pulling her boy from the chair.

Neji watched a bit worried. "Tenten, you're not gonna make me help you, are you?"

"Hell no! I don't want a guy looking though my dressers." Tenten said, looking a bit shocked.

"Good." Neji breathed. Then he and Tenten both let, going to separate rooms.

"Well I'm going to go change too, Naruto?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded, and followed Hinata following Neji and Tenten. Sasuke only smiled as he walked up to his guest room and found his swimming trunks.

Ten minutes later all the guys were down stairs, with all the girls walking out to the pool. Tenten was wearing a brown colored bikini with gold flowers on it. Hinata was wearing a blue one piece that had a hole in the middle showing off her stomach. Ino was wearing a purple two piece and on the top it said 'sexy' in hot pink letters. Sakura's was a two piece fire engine red skirt with a top that tied behind her neck, and around her torso, that had diamonds outlining it everywhere, showing off all of her curves.

The boys were all wearing swimming trunks. Neji's were a dark green, Shikamaru's were a pale blue, much like Ino's eyes. Naruto's were a bright orange with streaks of blue, and Sasuke's were a dark blue. They boys went over to the deep end while the girls laid out the towels, and moved into the shallow water. They watched as the boys all jumped in, spraying water everywhere.

"Hey Sakura, I bet you can't pick up all the rings in one minuet." Ino challenged.

"You're on." Ino threw the diving rings, and said go, Sakura swam fast and collected 14 out of the 15 rings. "Damn I only missed one."

"Ha, I bet I can get them all." Sakura threw the rings, as Ino took off. She came back a minuet later with 10 rings. "Damn."

"HA! HA! Ino-pig, I did better than you." Sakura scoffed.

"Shut up forehead girl!" Ino shouted back.

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead girl!"

"Aaarrrgggghhhh!" both the girls shouted before swimming to opposite ends of the pool. The day went by and they swam, the guys played a bit of basketball, and were tried when Tenten and her devilish mind came up with an Idea.

"Hey guys! Let's play truth or dare."


	7. Chapter 7

Konoha High Book 1 Ch. 7

by =Ake92

"Truth and dare?" Sakura asked. "Sure why not, I'm in the mood for a bit of fun." she smirked swimming over by Tenten. Ino and Hina joined her. "So who goes first?"

"I will." Ino said, giving Sakura a dare-me-if-you-dare look.

"Alright Ino, Truth or dare?" Tenten asked.

"Dare." Ino said, in an almost hushed voice.

"You have to prank call Tsunade, and tell her that Gai had free sake for her, if she kisses him." Tenten said with an evil smile.

"What?" Ino asked. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I dared you to." Tenten said shrugging.

"Fine when we get inside." Ino said, before turning to thelavender haired girl next to her. "Ok Hinata truth or dare?"

"Um, truth." Hina said.

"How many times have you made out with Naruto in the past week?"

"15."

"Wow hina." Sakura said, before Hina turned to her.

"Truth or dare, Sakura?" hIna asked.

"Dare."

"You have to pretend to get your feet tangled in the buoy ropes, and fall in, so Sasuke can save you."

"What? Hinata, when did you ever get to be a genius?" Tenten asked.

"Genius, hell she's a mastermind." Ino chimed.

"Yeah maybe compared to you, how are we gonna do this?" Sakura asked.

"Ok, you can walked over the ropes, and one of us will call your name, take that chance to tangle one of your feet, then some one will call your name from the other side of the pool, tangle the other one then. Then the last one of us will call from in front of you, and as you walk to them, you'll fall in." Tenten said with a smile.

"Whatever." Sakura said, standing. She slipped her flip flops on, it would make it easer to get her feet tangled. She tied her sash around her waist as Tenten tied the weight down to the buoys.

Sakura started to walk and stopped on the rope when Hina called from behind.

"Hey Sakura?"

Sakura spun, tangling her right foot. "What is it Hinata?"

"What are you signing for the music fest?"

"Um, Here's to finding a good man." Sakura said.

"Yo! Fore head!" ino called from across the pool.

Sakura turned half way, and tangled her other foot. "Yeah Ino-pig?"

"What's your duet?"

"I put your picture away." she said.

"Sakura can you come here for a second?" Tenten asked. She made it seem like she was having trouble with her suntan lotion.

"Yeah be there in a second." Sakura said. She lifted her right foot, and as she did the ropes pulled and she fell into the pool slowly sinking to the bottom.

"Sasuke! Oh My God! Sasuke! Sakura's in trouble!" Tenten called. Sasuke quickly ran from the court followed by the rest of the guys.

"What's wrong?"

"Sakura got tangled in the ropes, and fell in, she cant get back up!" Tenten said.

Sasuke's eyes grew, and he ripped his shirt off, diving into the water. Ino giggled a bit. "What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"We dare sakura to do it so Sasuke would have to save her." Ino said.

Sasuke swam down, Sakura looked like she was trying to break free of the ropes with no luck. She saw him, and her eyes looked terrified. Sasuke swam over and quickly started to untangle her feet. He had one done, when he noticed Sakura wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. 'Shit.' he thought. He quickly ripped the other foot free, possibly spraining it, and pulled her out of the water sitting her down on the deck.

"Sakura? Sakura?" he asked, no answer. He pushed three times on her chest, and blew into her mouth. Nothing. "Damn it." he did it gain, this time Sakura coughed up water, and slowly sat up."Sakura, are you ok?" Sasuke asked, pulling Sakura into his arms. She nodded.

"Yeah." she slowly tried to stand. "OOOOOWWWWW!" she fell back down. "What the hell? I don't remember hurting my foot."

"Shit." Sake said.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked.

"Well when I saw that you weren't breathing I kinda just ripped your foot out, I think I may have broken it."

"Then you can help me to my room, so I can get dressed, and then you can drive me to the hospital where I'll get X-rays." Sakura said. Then as Sasuke was carrying her bride style to her room, she glared at the girls with the mst evil death glare in the history of glares. "I will get you." she mouthed. The girls only hid behind their boyfriends for protection.

"She's really gonna kill us." Ino said.

"Well you dared her." Shika said.

"Still, Shika, can we come stay at your house tonight?"

"Fine."

"Yea! Come on girls, we need to pack." Tenten ran up stairs, followed by the girls.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"Sakura Haruno?" the nurse called.

"Hai?"

"You can come back now."

Sasuke lifted Sakura in his arms and carried her down the hall after the nurse. "So what happened?"

"I go tangled in some ropes, and filled into the pool, and lover boy here trying to get me feet out, broke one." Sakura said.

"I said I was sorry." Sasuke said.

"I know." Sakura kissed him on the cheek. He sat her down on the bed in the examine room as the doctor came in.

"So how can I help you?" he asked. Despite being a fully certify doctor, he was young and handsome looking. "So sweet what is it?" he asked flirting with Sakura, which did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Um, I need X-ray's on my right foot, I think it's broken." she said.

"Well come with me." He lifted her bride style, and carried her out.

"Hold it." Sasuke said. "I'll carry her.

"No, sorry. I cant allow you in the X-ray room."

"It's ok Sasuke." Sakura said. He sat down, although he wanted to tear the guys arms off. What the hell was he doing holding his Sakura. She belonged to him, and no other guy should have the privilege to even look at her. Needless to say Sasuke was so pissed, the smallest thing would set him off. He waited patiently as Sakura got her X-rays, when they came back. Sakura was blushing, his blush, and smiling.

"Ok Sakura, your foot is broken, so just wait here, and I'll have the nurse cast it for you." he smiled and kissed the back of her hand, and left something in it.

When he was gone Sakura looked at Sasuke who seemed very upset. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked softly.

"Hn?"

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No." he said just turning away.

She got up off the bed, and slowly hoped over to him, and sat on his lap. "Sakura, you shouldn't be on your leg."

"Sasuke-kun talk to me, are you jelous?"

"No."

"Sasuke, I was blushing because it was hot as hell in that X-ray room, it was more flushed than blushed, and besides, that guy was a perve. He kept flirting with all the nurses in the hall, he practically made out with all of them." Sakura said. When she got no reaction from Sasuke she kissed his cheek, and slowly moved her head to his ear and licked his ear-shell. "Remember Sasuke-kun, I belong to you." she whispered seductively in his ear. Throwing away the paper the doctor gave her.

Sasuke looked into her eyes, she was so damned cute. He kissed her, and was in the process of asking for permission when there was a knock on the door. "Just a sec." he called. He lifted Sakura and sat her down on the tabled again, before he opened the door. The nurse who walked in was cute, but despite how much she tried to flirt with Sasuke, he ignored her, and looked at Sakura. "All done."

Sakura now had a whit cast on her right foot, and the nurse was helping her with the crutches. "Now you are supposed to stay off the foot for the rest of the day, and in six weeks come back, and the doctor will look at it again." the nurse said before she left.

"Sasuke-kun what are you dong?" Sakura asked as Sasuke picked her up in his arms.

"You heard her, no walking." he picked up her crutches in his hand, and threw Sakura over his shoulder, and walked out to the car.

"Hmpf. Be a bit gentle." Sakura said.

"Always." Sasuke said, moving his hands farther up her leg while Sakura gave a small gasp. "Pervert." Sakura said.

"But you love it."

GUYS HOUSE.

"Sasuke just called, ha and Sakura are on their way." Neji said walking into the living room where The Crow-Salvation was playing. "Her foots broken."

"She's gonna kill us!" Ino whined as the police was killed and thrown on top of the car. "Just like him!"

"Ino she's not going to kill you! She cant even walk." Shikamaru said, holding Ino closer. Despite her being crazy she was damn sexy.

"Neji did the say how close they were?" Hina asked.

"Yo! Naruto give me a hand!" Sasuke's voice sounded though the house.

"Coming Teme!" naruto ran outside. What's up?"

"Take Sakura inside?"

"Yeah." Naruto lifted Sakura while Sasuke got back in the car. "Where are you going?"

"To get Sakura's emergency overnight bag." Sasuke aid pulling away.

"Why dose he need that?" naruto asked as he carried Sakura inside.

"Because he's being an over protective bastard." Sakura said. "I'm not allowed to walk on my foot, so he's making me stay here until tomorrow."

"Oh." naruto walked into the house, and sat her down on the couch.

"H-hi Sa-sakura." Ino said, still cowering behind Shikamaru.

"As soon as I get this off, you are all going to pay." Sakura said with a look to kill. Then it faded and she smiled. "Just kidding."

"O-oh good." hina said. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He went to get my bag, I'm not allowed to leave." Sakura said pouting, and crossing her arms. "It sucks."

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Sasuke said walking into the living room, sitting down next to Sakura. "You'll be perfectly content here for one night."

"That's not what worried me." Sakura said, eyeing him.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Tomorrow, I'll be easy game to every fan boy in the world." Sakura said. "It's gonna be hell on earth."

"Don't worry princess, your prince will protect you." Sasuke said, pulling Sakura on his lap.

"You had better."


	8. Chapter 8

Konoha High Book 1 Ch. 8

by =Ake92

Sakura woke up on the couch in the boy's house. Sasuke had offered to share his bed, but Sakura said that it would be easier to keep her foot elevated on the sofa, so the Uhciha didn't argue. "Sasuke?" she called but not too loud.

Nothing.

"Damn where did he put my crutches?" Sakura looked around and saw them, sitting against the wall. "Damn." she somewhat stood, and hobbled over to the wall, and got on her crutches. She needed food. She hoped into the kitchen and looked around. No cereal, lot's of ramen, not much else. "Ah ha ' Sakura pulled out a container of eggs and milk from the fridge, now all she needed was a pan, a bowl, and a spoon. She searched the kitchen until she had what she needed and began to cook.

"Sakura?" Sakura turned and saw Neji yawning and walking in.

"Good morning Neji, if you want, I'm making scrambled eggs, they should be done soon." Sakura said with a smile. She was sitting on a bar stool over the stove.

"That sounds good." Neji said. "I've never had someone make breakfast before, it's been a while."

"Well, if I can get Naruto to eat eggs instead of ramen I'll be happy." She said turning back to her food. Soon Shikamaru join them. "Morning Shikamaru." Sakura called.

"What are you doing?" he asked yawning.

"She's making us breakfast." Neji said.

"Yup, um Neji can you get five plates, and forks?" Sakura asked flipping the mush I the pan around.

"Sure Neji walked over t the cupboards and pulled everything out, placing it around the bar.

"Shika, can you get glasses?"

"Sure." Shika stood lazily and pulled five glasses from the cupboards.

"Morning guys." Naruto said as he and Sasuke walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing Sakura-chan?"

"Making breakfast." Neji and Shikamaru replied at the same time.

"Morning beautiful." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist, and kissing her.

"Morning. Ok sit down." Sakura spun on her stool, taking the pan with her. She graceful placed eggs on the five plates, and poured oj into the glasses. "Dig in boys." she said taking a bite.

All the boys scooped a fork full of eggs into their mouths and their eyes lit up. "Sakura this...this is awesome " Naruto said. "I think I have a new favorite food." Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Um, thanks Naruto." Sakura said a bit scared. After they ate the boys all left to get dress, and Sakura tried to get dressed in the bathroom, but it wasn't working. "Sasuke ' She called.

Sasuke poked his head in. "yeah?"

"Can you help me get dressed?" Sakura asked, blushing a bit.

"Sure." Sasuke walked in, "what first?"

"My skirt." Sakura said. Sasuke picked it up, and walked over to Sakura, she was sitting on the toilet seat, so he slipped it up over her feet, and up her legs, until she needed to stand. He helped her and leaned her body against his, until the skirt was in place on her waist and ze zipped up the side. "Now, my shoe and sock." Sasuke picked up the sock and slid it up her left leg until it reached her knee, and he fastened her shoe on.

"Now what?"

"My shirt." Sasuke nodded, and pulled her shirt off the counter, and helped her slide her arms into it, and started buttoning the front. Sakura could have done it by herself, but Sasuke was gentile, ad carful. "Arigato Sasuke." Sakura said giving him a kiss when he was done.

"No problem come on." Sasuke followed Sasuke out of the bathroom and into the garage where Sasuke already had her school bag waiting. She carefully climbed into the passenger's seat as Sasuke got in the driver's side, and the boys got in the back.

Then they were speeding off to school. When they got there Sakura's heart started to race. So many damn fanboys, and they all had roses. Why?

Sakura carefully climbed out of the car, and when the boys saw her they gasped. Sasuke stayed fairly close, which Sakura was thankful for. "Anno, Sakura?" Sakura turned and saw three boys, they were fanboys, but they were the only one's she could stand.

"Hi guys." she said with a smile. The first one had an 80's hairstyle bowl cut with black hair, and the bushiest eyebrows. (Rock lee) The second had brown spiky hair, and two fang's on his face, in his shirt was Akumaru, his dog. (Kiba Inuzuka) and the last was another brown spiky haired boy, but he was a big rounder, and he had a bit better personality that Kiba. (Choji Akamichi).

"Sakura what happened?" Kiba asked gesturing towards her leg.

"I broke my ankle yesterday." Sakura said blushing a bit.

"That sucks, here." Choji handed her a chocolate bar.

"Thanks Choji."

"Youthful Sakura, would you like help carrying you books?" Lee asked.

"Sure Lee, meet me at the health classroom, and you can walk me to gym, since Sasuke has wood shop then." she said with a smile.

"Whoo " Lee shouted and started to do back flips across the parking lot.

"Hey guys at lunch, come find me, I want you guys to sign my cast." Sakura said, before she turned to follow Sasuke. Everyone else was inside.

"Hey Sakura." Ino called.

"Hey." Sakura said. "So back to art?" They all walked down the hall, and Sasuke still stayed close.

They took their seats, and waited for the teachers.

"Good morning class." the blond teacher said.

"Now recite the motto of art class." the red headed one said.

"Art is a bang and will last forever." the class said in unison.

"Good, now today, I want the boys to partner up with the girls, and draw them." Sasori said.

"Sasori Sensei." (O.o cant get used to that.)

"Yes Naruto?"

"Do we get to choose?"

"Yes."

"Alright me and Hina-chan " Naruto called.

"Neji-kun?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded, with a bit of a smile. Ino and Shikamaru only blushed, and smiled.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" She asked stealing a quick kiss.

Art class carried on the guys al making wonderful art work of the girls, and it made them blush. As soon as art was over they all walked down to English, where they were learning Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. With Kurenai Sensei. When English was over they went to math, which they had with the laziest teacher ion the school.

"Ok, I don't have anything planned for today so just talk." the teacher sai walking into the room ten minuets late.

"YOU"RE LATE KAKASHI SENSEI " Naruto yelled.

"Naruto I'm always late, get used to it." he said before sitting in his chair reading his 'book.' Once that was over they went to science class with Jiriaya Sensei.

"Ok class, today we are going to learn about the reproductive system." he said. The class groaned, but then shut up when their Sensei broke out into song.

The parts of a flower are so constructed that very, very often the wind will cause pollination.

If not, then a bee or any other nectar gathering creature can create the same situation.

Yes, anything that gets the pollen to the pistils, write it on the list.

I'll try to make it crystal-clear:

The flower's insatiable passion turns its life into a circus of debauchery

The class was in shock, what the hell was he doing? And why did they feel like singing too?

Now you see just how the stamen gets its lusty dust onto the stigma.

And why this frenzied chlorophyllous orgy starts in spring is no enigma

We call this quest for satisfaction a what, class?

Then Ino Hina and Tenten couldn't hold it any more. "A photo-periodic reaction " they all called. Then slapped their hands over their mouths. They couldn't fall into his power!

"Oh, that's good, that's very good." Jiraiya said looking at them.

"Hey, I'm lost where are we?" Kiba asked. "Chapter 2" Hinata said. "page 5..." Shino added.

"Reproduction, reproduction " The guys sang, followed by the girls.

"Put your pollen tube to work." Hinata sang.

"Reproduction, reproduction " They boys repeated then the girls.

"Make my stamen go berserk." Temari sang.

"Reproduction" The guys shouted.

"I don't think they even know what a pistil is " Ino said standing up. What the hell was going on?

"I got your pistil right here..." Shikamaru said, pulling Ino in close. What the hell was he doing?

Then Naruto asked. "Where does the pollen go?"

Jiraiya continued, and everyone settled down hoping they wouldn't have to ing or anything again. "Next chapter, In an abstract way, the same thing applies

To the reproductive organs of the more complex life forms.

But now we are dealing with sexual response.

Are there any questions before we begin reading?"

But alas. poor Shikamaru got pulled into it. "Is it possible the female member of some sex on a couch Could like get this guy all hot and she never even knew it?"

Then Neji broke in. "When a warm-blooded mammal in a tight little sweater Starts pullin' that stuff, is she sayin' that she wants to do it?"

Then Kiba got roped in again. "Can't prove it by me, cause they change their tune When you got 'em in the back seat."

"With his heart beatin' fast " Lee said.

"They make it sound like a track meet, gross " Ino Hina and Tenten called again.

"Yeah, then all they can do is say No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no The boys said in a high-pitched voice, trying to imitate a girl.

"Reproduction, reproduction" The guys said before the girls.

"Baby, give it to me now." The girls said in a masculin voice.

"Reproduction, reproduction" They sang again, Jiraiya was just watching and smiling.

"Is that all you think about?" the guys asked in another girl voice.

"Reproduction" The guys said.

"Come on baby show me that you really love me so " The girls said turning to the guys.

"Ohhh, I think I'm gonna throw up " Lee said.

"Where does the pollen go?" Naruto asked again.

Jiraiya cut in again, Thank God. "The human is the only being capable of consciously controlling its number of offspring. Any comments on this?"

Now it was Sakura's turn, and Sasuke's face was shocked by what she said. "Sensei, is it true that guys like you, you know, mature and all, Carry some protection with them for sexual occasions?"

Then Sasuke was pulled into it too. "What's the big deal? Can't a girl just do that thing in a book Where she adds up the days of her, uh, what do you call it,... mentalstration?"

"Oh, that's really neat " Ino chimed.

Then Temari added, "Yeah, and what will the guy say when the numbers don't add up right, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" The girls coursed.

"Reproduction, reproduction "

"Hope he's proud of what he's done." Tenten said, addressing to Neji who as shocked, but she shook her head, saying she didn't mean anything.

"Reproduction, reproduction "

"He was only pokin' fun." Kiba said.

"Reproduction " The boy's chimed again.

"See what happens when a boy and girl Don't know how to play it safe?" Naruto asked, holding up the class rabbit.

"Reproduction, reproduction Reproduction, reproduction Reproduction, reproduction Reproduction " The all chimed again.

"Where does the pollen go?" Naruto asked again.

(HAHA I thought it was funny XDD)

"Oh thank God that class is over." Sakura breathed when she got out.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, but come on, lunch " Naruto said, as they got their lunch Sakura went to reserve their spot by the tree outside. "That was too weird." she said to herself.

"Sakura " Sakura looked up and saw the three boys from earlier that morning walking towards her.

"Hey guys." Sakura said, waving them over.

"How's your day been?" Kiba asked.

"Just plain weird." Sakura said as Akumaru wiggled his way out of Kiba's shirt and into the shade. "Hey Akumaru." Sakura said stroking the dog's head as he curled in the shade by Kiba.

"Sakura " Sakura looked up and saw everyone else walking out to her.

"Hey guys, you know Kiba, lee, and Choji. Boys this is Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naurto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke."

"Hey."

"So, you guys gonna sign my cast or what?" Sakura asked taking out two markers. The who lunch period they doodled and wrote messages and talked about nothing, until the biggest bitch at Konoha high came over to cause shit.

"Forehead girl what's wrong, you weren't getting enough attention so you broke your leg?"

"Micha what do you want?" Ino said standing up followed by the other two.

"Nothing with you you blond slut." Micha said.

"You did not." Ino said.

"Ino, chill I got this." Sakura stood with the help of Sasuke. "Ok Micha, I have just about had it with you and your bitchy ass slutty attitude. So you know what, you either need to go check your ass into the reality hotel for insane bitches, or step up your game, so I actually have some compatition as the top bitch in the school." Sakura said getting in her face, and even with using her crutches, she was intimidating as hell.

"Haruno do you even know who you are talking too?" Micha asked, getting even more in Sakura's face.

"Do you?" Sakura asked.

"You will pay, one way or another you will pay." Micha said before she stomped off.

"Wow Sakura, who knew you were such a bitch?" Ino asked.

"Yo Sakura! Ino! Tenten! Hianta!" the girls turned their heads and saw Temari running up to them.

"Hey Temari, what's up?" Sakura asked. Then she saw her brother Gaara coming too. "Hey Gaara." Sakura gave a small wave.

"That science class was weird Huh?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, Hey Temari, sign my cast." Sakura said handing Temari a marker.

"Kay, oh hey I talked to Kankurro, he's coming down next week to start practicing for the State music feast."

"Oh, cool."

"Hey guys we need to go, the bells going to ring soon." Hinata said standing up.

"Right, well I've got wood shop, so I'll see you later." Temari said pulling Gaara with her.

They walked into the class, and saw Orochimaru sitting at the front of the room. "Ok calsssss, today you will look up sssssanke picturesssss and ssshow them to me."

The class groaned as they started up their computers. Then 5the bell rang after a while and they all made their way to health class.

"Ok, class today we are going to be learning CPR." Gai said. "I'm going to pair you up, and then I will give further instructions. First Ino and Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten, Hinata, and Tenten, Kiba and Yame, Shino and Nissa, and, well, um this is a problem." Gai said looking at his chart.

"What's a problem? Sasuke asked, noticing the there were only three names yet to be called, his, Sakura's and Jason, the hottest guy in school until Sasuke and his buds showed up.

"Well it seems, that we only have one mademoiselle, and two monsieurs, I guess you will both have to partner up with Miss Sakura." Gai said. Sakura's eyes shot up. What the hell?

"Gai sensei, why me?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I won't bite." Jason said, playing a sly smile on his face.

"Alright, gentlemen place the young women on the tables." Gai said. Sasuke picked Sakura up and cheerfully laid her down.

"Jason you go first." Gai said. Sasuke reluctantly moved away, as Jason moved over to his Sakura. "Now pinch the nose of the girl, and blow into her mouth." Gai said.

Sakura closed her eyes as Jason's mouth came closer to hers, then she felt two warm lips on hers, and instead of air in her mouth she felt a tongue. She moved her hand and hit Jason on the head. He only smiled, and allowed Sasuke to take his turn.

"You ready?" he asked. Sakura only closed her eyes. Sasuke's lips came crashing down on her's and his tongue entered her mouth, this time she kissed back.

Ino was laying, and Shikamaru was just being to hesitant. "Shika come, on just think of it as a make out session." Ino said. Shikamaru's eyes lit up, and he immediately kissed her, pulling her up in his arms, and started a fierce make out session. Until Gai broke it up.

Neji and Tenten were ok for the most part, Neji didn't move to really kiss, her, but his lips lingered for what seemed like and eternity. And hell Tenten was happy, until the group next to them did the famous 'ahem.'

Naruto and Hinata were good, Naruto was too clueless to make out, and just blew into her mouth. (Dunce)

"Ok, well you all pass, Oh wait." Gai said looking at Sasuke and Sakura who were still making out. "Sasuke Sakura!"

"Sorry Sensei." Sasuke sai, puling Sakura up. The rest of class they were free to talk then the bell rang. Lee, Kiba and choi were at Sakura's side as she said bye to Sasuke.

"Sakura allow my to carry your books." Lee sai.

"Thanks Lee." Sakura said handing her bag to lee.

"Come on." Sakura walked down the hall, lee in the front, Kiba and choji on either side. Until they reached the gym. "Thanks guys, you gonna walk me to Home room too?"

"Of course."

"Haruno what the hell did you do?" Anko said walking over.

"Sorry coach." Sakura said, then she explained the whole pool incident.

"Who's bright idea was that?" Anko asked knowing it was a dare.

"Believe it or not, but it was Hinata's"

"Dang, alright stay by me, you can help keep score." Gym was boring and after they had home room, why they had it at te end of the day they didn't know. The boys walked her there, and left to go to their own home room. Sakura walked in and tried to sit next to Sasuke, but he pulled her onto his lap.

"I missed you." he said kissing her.

"Oh get a room." tenten said.

"Look who's talking." ino said, Tenten was siting on Neji's lap playing with his hair.

"Aw shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Shikamaru looked at neji and they both smiled, they knew how to shut them up, they both turned the girl's heads, and kissed them, smirking while doing so.

"Well I see we didn't waste anytime today." Asura said walking in and breaking up the make out sessions.

"Ha, ha, Sensei, why cant we just leave?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know."

"Can I go down to ten office?" Sakura asked. Asura nodded, and Sakura walked out.

"Now what is she doing?" Tenten asked.

before she closed the door, she looked to Tenten. "Grab my bag for me." Tenten was confused but nodded.

Sakura hobbled down to the office and walked into Tsunade's office. "Ah, Sakura how can I help you?"

"I'll give you $150.00 to spend at the bar if you close school early." Sakura said placing three fifties on the desk.

"Students, due to an unseen event school is closed for the day, and take tomorrow off as well." Tsunade said over the intercom,. Sakura smiled and heard the students rushing out.

"Pleasure doing business with you Tsunade." she said leaving the office.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi ^~^ i finally posted a new chapter xD (insert loud cheers here) If you guys wanna read the whole thing then go to...**

gallery/36077274

Sakura made her way out of the school where the girls, and guys were waiting by their cars. "Well guys, how was that for an escape plan?" she asked.

"Sakura you rock, anyway, so what are we going to do?" Ino asked.

"Well I know what Tenten is doing tomorrow." Sakura said with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" Tenten asked. Sakura removed a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Tenten. She looked at the paper and her eyes grew wide. "Sakura I cant do this." she said giving the paper back to Sakura.

"Too bad cause you are." Sakura said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's the state championship for sharpshooters, and it's tomorrow." Sakura said. "Tenten here happens to be the best I know."

"Sakura shut your mouth."

"Tenten, I think you should enter," Neji said wrapping Tenten in his arms.

"You really think so?" she asked looking into his milky white eyes.

"Yeah I do." he said.

"Sakura." Tenten said turning to her pink haired friend.

"Yes?" Sakura asked with a sly smile on her face.

"What time dose it start?" she asked.

"Registration is at six am." she said.

"Great." Tenten said in a sarcastic tone. They all laughed and went home, where they basically did nothing, so I'll skip to the competition.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this years sharp shooter contest." the man said over the loud speaker. "Our first round will be the archery round. Will the contestants stepped forward."

Tenten stepped forward with nine other people, it surprised her that she was the only girl. She picked up her bow, and looked at her arrows. There were five, that meant that she ha to get five bulls-eyes. She saw a guy at the end of the row, load all five arrows at once. She smirked and followed suit, he wasn't the only one who could do that.

"On your mark, shoot." Tenten released her arrows, and they all landed on the bulls-eye, so did the boy's. "Numbers, 2 and 8 you are out." the man said. They moved on to the second round, where they used flaming arrows, the next round they used spears, after that they used knives, and then flaming knives. The next round was swords, then they had to shoot arrows at a moving target. After that they used small pistils, then they had to use two pistols.

It was down to the last round, and the only two people left were Tenten and the boy at the end. The last round was a free style round. The boy chose a pistol, while Tenten picked up a dagger.

"Well ladies and gentlemen this had been an exciting round!" the man said. "This is your freestyle round, all our contestants have to do, is get three bulls-eyes in a row. Contestant 10, you are first." the boy stepped up to the target, and shot. Once the smoke cleared he had two bulls-eyes, now all Tenten had to do was get three. She smirked as she stepped up, three knives in hand.

Tenten placed the blades of the three knives between her fingers, and turned her back on the target, when the whistle blew she threw the knives, and walked away. "And the winner of this years state sharp shooter contest is, number 9 Tenten!' the announcer said. Tenten smirked, and walked off the stage where her friends were waiting.

"Tenten, that was amazing!" Ino cooed, hugging her.

"Thanks. Ino...I...can't...breath."

"Sorry." she said.

"Tenten, that was beautiful." Neji said, wrapping her in his arms. "Who knew my beautiful Tenten was so skilled with...deadly..." Neji trailed off when this realization hit him.

"Um, Neji you better watch what you do to her." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah one time, I spilled grape juice on the skirt she let me borrow, and she chased me down the street with a kitchen knife." Sakura said, laughing.

"How is that funny?" Shikamaru asked.

"It wasn't Tenten's skirt, it was Ino's, they had bought the same one, and borrowed the same skirt from both of them."

"You what?" Ino asked. "Sakura why I outta..."

"Ino calm down, troublesome woman." Shikamaru said trying to hold her away from Sakura's throat.

They all went out to eat on Neji's treat, and then went home, where the all fell asleep on the couch, Sakura in Sasuke's arms, Naruto in Hinata's arms, Tenten in Neji's arms, and Ino in Shikamaru's arms.

**If you guys want me to just post it here then Review ^~^. Oh and the story is by Ake92 but i decided to post it here cause I couldn't find it in fanfiction so I posted here.**


	10. Chapter 10

Konoha High Book 1 Ch. 10

by *Ake92

The girls were tired from yesterday. They had spent the whole night talking to new directors, and reporters, when they finally got home they all crashed on the couch. As soon as the boys were sure they were taken care of, they left. (Hey they cant stay the night every night.)

It was six in the morning, and Ino was waking. "Guys get up, do you member what today is?" she asked, when she got no response, she sighed. "Today is the Konoha beauty pageant." this was Ino's favorite time of the year, because she always won.

"Great, what time do you have to be there?" Sakura asked. Hugging her friend.

"Eight." Ino said with a smile. They all left to get ready, and called the guys.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, when Sasuke answered, not sounding too well. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Sasuke started hacking.

"Sasuke something's wrong, please tell me."

"It's nothing, here, Naruto want's to talk to Hinata."

Sakura could tell that was a lie, because Naruto sounded confused when Sasuke handed him the phone. Sakura handed the phone off as well, and told Hinata to find out what was wrong.

"Naruto?" she asked.

"Hey Hinata, sorry, but Me, Neji, and Sasuke are sick, we wont be able to hang today. But Shikamaru is still going to Io's thing."

"Oh, naruto, don't worry, we'll be over soon. Do you need us to bring anything with us?"

"Ramen would be nice."

"Alright we'll be over as soon as we can. Here, Tenten wants to talk to Neji."

"Tenten?" Neji's voice asked.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Not good, I think it's food poisoning." he said.

"Oh, Neji. Don't worry I'll bring you some alchaselzter."

"Tenten, you're a goddess. Does Sakura want to talk to Sasuke again?"

"Yeah here."

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Hn?" he asked.

"Sasuke do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Sakura, I don't want anything, just stay away." then the phone went dead. Sakura slammed the phone down, and ran up to her room, her eyes filled with tears.

"What happened?" Ino asked when she came down.

"All the guys but Shikamaru are sick, and we are going over to take care of them."

"Sorry Ino, but we'll have to watch your pageant from the guy's on tv." Tenten added when Hinata was done.

"Ok, but what's with Sakura?"

"I think Sasuke said something to upset her." Tenten said.

Sakura was in her room, throwing the picture of her and Sasuke out the window. She heard the glass break and was not satisfied. She also through out the extra clothes he had. "He's such a jerk " Sakura screamed into her pillow. All she was trying to do was help him, and all he did was shut her out. What had changed. He was supposed to trust her. Didn't he love her?

"Sakura?" Ino's voice called.

"Yeah?"

"We're going do you need anything?" she asked.

"No, I'm okay for now ino, good luck."

"Okay, bye Sakura."

Sakura sat on her bed, wishing she could disappear for a bit.

"Neji?" Tenten called as they walked into the house.

"In the den." Neji called, his voice sounded hoarse.

Tenten and Hinata walked in, Sasuke, Naruto and Neji were each laying on a couch, there were tissues and medication everywhere. "Oh, Neji." tenten said falling on her knees, hugging Neji.

Hinata walked over to naruto and began to feed him his ramen. "Thanks Hina-chan."

"Sasuke where are you going?" Tenten asked when Sasuke stood and pulled his shoes on.

"Nowhere he said, walking out the door. He felt guilty for treating Sakura like that. She was only trying to help him, and he treated her like a parasite. He had to do something. Grabbing a ladder from the garage, he placed it in his car and drove to Sakura's placing the ladder under her window. He saw something glisten in the light. He walked over, and saw the picture of him and Sakura. They had taken it that night at the cabin. Sakura was wearing her tank top, and Sakura was shirtless.

He placed the photo in his back pocket, and climbed the ladder. He reached the window and saw Sakura on her bed crying. His heart ripped. He sure was an ass wasn't her?

Sakura didn't know what to think. Sasuke was over protective, possessive, jealous, and they had spent so much time kissing, so why now was he shutting her out? Skaura knew she shouldn't be so mad, but she couldn't help it. She was about to turn on the tv so she could watch Ino, and while she was she felt an arm wrap around her waist, puling her up into a body, another arm turned her into a kiss, on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Sasuke whispered into her ear. "I shouldn't have been so mean."

"Sasuke you shouldn't even be out of bed." Sakura said. "Here lay down." Sakura pulled the sheets out and let Sasuke lay in her bed. "I'll be back in a second.

"Shika, I'm so nervous." Ino said. She had gotten through the first half of the show, and was behind in points.

"Don't worry babe." Shikamaru said wrapping his blond girl in his arms. "If you don't win then they must be denser than naruto." Ino giggled, and walked out for the talent part. Ino danced, and well. She spun and dipped, and shimmed. She moved with grace and beauty.

Next was the elimination. Ino remained, and there were five girls left. Ino went through the swimsuit, gaining many cheers from the men for her bikini. Soon they were at the last part. The crowning. They were down to two Ino was either going to get Miss Congeniality or Miss Konoha.

And the Miss Congeniality who if for some reason the winner can to perform their duties, is Maria, which Means Ino Yamanaka is this years Miss Konoha." Ino received her crown and Shikamaru ran out and kissed his girl, passionately.

"Congrats." he said on the way home.

"Thank you so much Shika." Ino said kissing him as he drove. "That was so close." she added wrapping her arms around one of his leaning on his chest, falling asleep.

"She's so damn cute when she's alseep." he whispered to himself


End file.
